Lubricating oils, such as motor oil, transmission fluid, gear oil, hydraulic fluid and the like, generally include one or more additives which are designed to enhance certain physical properties of the oil. For example, sulfur and chlorine compounds are frequently added to lubricating oil to increase its film strength. However, water or moisture resulting from condensation can accumulate in the oil and can react with the sulfur or chlorine compounds to produce acidic components which can cause corrosion of the lubricated parts. To counteract the corrosive effect of the acidic components, caustic materials are often added to the oil, but the caustic materials in themselves can produce a corrosive atmosphere.
Lubricating oils are frequently subjected to extreme temperatures in service which can range from about -50.degree. F. to 400.degree. F. In order to provide the oil with a desired viscosity at the normal running temperature, the oil at the start-up of operation may be required to have a high viscosity which tends to produce improper lubrication until the oil temperature is increased as the mechanism is operated. In an attempt to eliminate this problem viscosity stabilizers have been incorporated in lubricating oil.
The typical lubricating oil may also contain additives that impede "wash out"of the oil from the lubricated part, or additives that improve the "drip-down" characteristics of the oil.